Casilda Grimhart
"A distant shadow...always lingering, even in the presence of the sun..." ''-Blankslate '''Casilda Grimhart '(カシルダ グリムハート, Kasiruda Gurimuha) is a young human mage claiming to hail from the fabled Whispering Isles, as well as a Shadow God Slayer. She has come to Fiore seeking aid for her homeland, for it has come under what she calls "A grave darkness." Appearance Casilda appears as a fairly attractive and fit young woman of average height and build. She has short black hair that extends down to her lower neck and spikes up slightly on her sides, as well as silver colored eyes. As with most females in the series, she has a rather curvy figure with an average sized chest and hips to match. Her attire consists of a black and light brown vest with white strips going down the sides of her chest, along with a long black scarf wrapped around her neck and extending to her bottom. In place of pants, she wears a very long pair of black metal boots that extend all the way up to her thighs and leave them partially exposed. Her arms also have black metal gauntlets that go up almost to her shoulders, leaving them partially exposed, save for a shoulder pad on her right shoulder. Finally, around her waist, she wears a white robe of sorts. Personality Casilda comes off as a charming, and very persuasive individual. While she keeps a rather mysterious and questionable aura about herself upon first glance, Casilda can be very talkative and social, with most finding her easy to get along with. She has a tendancy to talk primarily about things that interest her, but can hold back such urges when speaking to someone she is heavily interested in. She has a high confidence in her sex appeal, using it as often as she can when she tries to get something that she wants without paying for it, showing how opprotunistic she can be. She also has a rather bad tendancy to lie or mislead others for her own causes, showing her more manipulative side. All of this considered, most would see Casilda as nothing more than an arrogant opprotunist who places her own desires above all else, and while this is true, there is also a much different part of Casilda's ideals that she often doesn't reveal unless she feels the time is right. She has a deep passion for those she holds close to her, mostly her entire hometown on the Whispering Isles, so much to where she traveled all the way to Fiore in order to find other mages to help her quell an unnamed threat. History Magic and Abilities 'Shadow God Slayer Magic: '''Casilda specializes in using a rare form of Lost Magic referred to as God Slayer Magic, a Magic said to be strong enough to destroy "Gods" in their entirety. In her case, she has control over the element of "shadows", which allows her to manipulate and form darkness to her own ends, be it for attack or defense. Her power over darkness and shadow is very strong, as she has demonstrated the ability to generate near solid weapons out of the element. * '''Shadow God's Bellow '(影神の怒号 Eijin no Dogō): Like with all God Slayers, Casilda is capable of unleashing a large blast of her own element from her mouth, in this case, a massive wave of pitch black shadows and a dark pink outline. This blast, similar to Rogue Cheney's, often causes heavy damage to the target by burning them and leaving them heavily scarred. Equipment Trivia *Credit for her picture work belongs to Akemii on Deviant art, who has given me permission to use them.